


Driving Ice

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Ice gives Maverick driving lessons.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for dailyfics prompt #8, <i>eyes</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Ice

  
“Jesus Christ, keep your eyes on the road. You’re going to get us killed.”

Maverick rolled his eyes, so technically his eyes were on the ceiling, not the road, but he faced the windshield so at least Ice would _think_ he was paying attention.

“I do know how to drive, you know,” Maverick said.

“You know how to drive _a motorcycle_ ,” Ice said. “This is not a motorcycle.”

“The same rules of the road apply,” Maverick said, turning the steering wheel, rounding Ice’s little Fiat around a curve. 

Ice tightened his seatbelt. “I don’t know why I agreed to do this.”

Maverick rolled his eyes again. “You’re a humanitarian. Also, you’re too much of a chicken to ride bitch on my bike.”

Maverick could feel Ice’s eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

“I would advise you,” Ice said coldly, quietly, “not to call me ‘bitch.’”

Maverick started to explain that that wasn’t what he’d meant, but if he did, Ice might realize that Maverick had called him chicken, and that might be worse.

“Yes, dear,” he said instead.  



End file.
